Life of a Teenage Werewolf: Year 1
by Caffine4Me
Summary: Remus Lupin in his first year at Hogwarts. Learning to except things for what they are. Finding magic, friends, and enemies. Perhaps even finding the one thing that seems impossible: a cure.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Surprise, surprise. A Lupin fic! Shocking. Ya know, I've only written one HP fic NOT centered on Lupin. 

Disclaimer: I don't own even a piece of J.K. Rowling's world. I just like playing in it. However, Sholto is of my own creation, and Izzy is too. Any other character is based completely on Rowling's teachings. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One: A New World

"It'll be alright, Little Wolf." Sholto spoke quietly to the boy of eleven beside him, "Dumbledore's set everything up fine, I just know it."

"If you say so…" the skinny boy said as they walked along the packed platform.

Everywhere owls were hooting at each other, cats were streaking between people's legs, a few toads croaked here and there. Remus dragged his feet along, disliking the compacted feeling from so many bodies pressed in around him. The older teen smiled down at him, and led Remus through the crowd.

They made their way to the scarlet steam engine. Remus climbed up into the compartment, and Sholto lifted his trunk up behind him. Remus took it easily, setting it down beside him.

The young boy stared down at his elder brother. Sholto Lupin was lean and tall, very muscular. He had a very pointed face, sharp white teeth, light brown hair, and green eyes. Sholto always seemed to be smiling. He was now. Currently he was dressed in a black cloak, with a white shirt beneath it. He wore jeans with ripped up bottoms. One ear was pierced, with a gold hoop dangling from it.

"You'll be fine, Remus. Send me an owl. Have a great time!" Sholto stepped back, letting the conductor close the door in front of him.

Remus put a hand up to the glass, completely terrified. Sholto smiled at him, waving. The youth on the train mouthed goodbye, as the world outside the window started to move. 

Remus stood and watched his brother fade in the distance, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey, kid, move it!" yelled a huge boy no younger than 15, pushing past Remus.

The pale boy sighed, grabbed his trunk, and started off towards a empty compartment.

After walking along the deserted corridor for what seemed like ever, Remus finally found an empty compartment at the very back of the train. He placed his trunk in the luggage rack, and took a seat by the window. He watched the houses speed past the train. The sky looked gray and ominous. Remus stared out the window.

Staring back at Remus was a boy with a pale complexion, and grayish blue eyes. This boy looked tired, most likely sick. Even though he could only be about 11, his light brown hair was flecked with silvery gray. He was skinny, and unhealthy looking. The boy was wearing a sky blue shirt with a few stains, and jeans with holes in the knees. 

Remus found his attention slipping, his mind going blank. Turning so that the side of his face was against the cool glass, Remus fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a clear night, the full moon in plain view. No star could match it's light. The sound of running water was heard not too far off. Not a single animal cried in the night. A chilly wind blew the leaves of the trees all around. It seemed to speak in a warning tone. 

But the tiny toddler couldn't understand these warnings. He fumbled around, tripping over the roots of the trees. Tears ran down his cheeks, but he had stopped crying out long ago. His mother wasn't coming for him, that he knew. Lost in this icy world, the small boy clung to a tree.

They had been having a picnic, him and his older brother and his mother. Sitting under the tall trees on the edge of the forest, eating watermelon and pie. The little boy remembered it well. But that was hours ago. He had wondered off, chasing a rabbit. Now the child was freezing cold and scared.

A howl was heard not too far off. Rustlings in the shrubbery, coming nearer. The boy whined a bit. So did the creature pausing in the shadows. He could see it's eyes, yellow-red and hungry. Whatever it was that hid in the bushes licked it's lips.

It leaped. A flash of razor-sharp teeth. A young one's cry. A gash imprinted on his forehead, oozing blood. A blood-thirsty howl…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Remus stirred. Slowly his eyes opened. The sky outside the window was now dark and rainy. For a second, Remus couldn't remember where he was. Then the red cushions reminded him. He was on the Hogwarts Express, heading for the famous school of witchcraft and wizardry. Dumbledore had arranged a way for him to go after all.

Turning so that he was facing forwards, Remus realized he wasn't alone. Two other boys were also in the compartment.

They were about his age, undoubtedly becoming first years. Both boys were leaning over a chessboard halfway through a game. One boy was taller than the other. He had short black hair, which stuck up in the back. This boy wore glasses in front of his hazel eyes, and he was already wearing his black Hogwarts robes. The second boy had black hair also, but it laid down flat. His eyes were black as ebony. He had on his robes too. They both looked up from Remus's glance. 

"Hey. You alright?" asked the first.

"You've been asleep all day." said the second.

"I'm fine." Remus turned away, slightly embarrassed.

"My name's James" the first boy told Remus, turning back to his game.

"Mine's Sirius. Oh come on! How can I be losing so badly?!" stated the second.

"You stink at chess." James laughed.

"I'm Remus. Remus Lupin." Remus told them.

Remus watched them silently for a minute. Then he stood up and walked over. He looked down at the chessboard, turning his head from side to side slowly. Remus picked up one of the black pieces on Sirius's side of the board.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Sirius yelled.

Remus didn't answer. Instead he moved the black rook a few spaces to the left of it's previous place.

"Checkmate." Remus declared. 

Sirius stared open mouthed.

"How'd you do that?" both boys asked in unison. 

Remus smiled at them. He heaved a slight sigh, and walked back to his seat. A loud grumbling startled him. After a moment searching the compartment with narrowed eyes, Remus realized the noise came from his own stomach. He blushed slightly.

"You missed the lunch trolley." James told him.

"Did I?" Remus asked weakly. He wondered why he sounded so weak.

"Yes. We should be arriving soon, and I heard Hogwarts has some of the best food around." Sirius said, rubbing his belly.

"But, if you're hungry now…" James picked up a pumpkin pastie, and tossed it to Remus.

Remus threw it back. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I couldn't." He quietly spoke.

"Yes you could. I don't need it. I'm full. And Sirius here doesn't need it either. Even if he says he does." James flung it at Remus again, smiling pleasantly.

Remus guiltily tore open the wrapper, and scarfed the pastry in seconds.

"You must've been really hungry. Here, have another." James said.

"No. I don't need any more." Remus shook his head.

"Take 'em. You look like you could use 'em." Sirius nodded, "You look sick."

Remus gulped slightly. Yes, he was sick. But it was the incurable kind. He couldn't tell them, and frighten them off. Just like everyone else.

How hard had it been to afford the new clothes and books? With his mom working part time, and Sholto only working once a week so he could take care of Remus, the family of three barely had any money. Moving every few months didn't help either. They never stayed in one town long. People would begin to complain of the howls, and sometimes even disappearances. Remus was a werewolf, and that complicated things.

Remus's mother, Izzy Lupin, tried her best. It was hard for her, trying to raise two sons, and hide Remus's secret. Remus remembered once walking into her room after a day in town with Sholto. He was puzzled over something a man had said. Sholto had quickly ushered him away, but the words had stuck in his mind.

"Mother, what's a half-breed?" he asked.

Izzy had taken a shattered look at her son, and broke into tears. She had pulled him close to her, had hugged him tight. Izzy had said something, but the words were lost in the sobs. Remus had been 8 then.

Remus would never forget the feeling when someone in town would point at him, or whisper something to a companion as he walked by. Izzy or Sholto would push Remus past quicker, a stony expression on their face.

"Is something wrong?" James's voice brought Remus out of his day-dream.

"No. It's nothing. Keep the pastry, I don't want them." Remus turned away, a tear on his cheek.

"Okay. Hey, you better change into your robes soon. We'll be there in a few minutes." Sirius said, setting up the chessboard again.

While James and Sirius played another game (which ended in a spectacular loss for Sirius, and an easy win for James) Remus dressed in his black robes. The train engines groaned, and the brakes screeched. Everything not bolted down moved forward a few inches as the train stopped. The compartment door slid open magically, and the other two boys in the compartment got up, grabbed their trunks, and walked out into the hall. They seemed to have realized they had upset Remus, and left him quickly.

Remus lifted his trunk easily, and walked out of the compartment after them. He was buffeted in the hallway, trying to get off the train. Remus managed to pull himself and his trunk out the door. He emerged in a down pour, raising his left arm to shield himself from the rain.

"Firs' years. Firs' years this way. Ove' here, firs' years. This way." called a literal giant. He wore a moleskin overcoat, and big black boots. He had a scruffy brown beard that mixed with his wild hair. Beetle-black eyes were just barely visible. 

Remus walked towards the giant, part of the large group around him. The man led them to a lake where several boats were floating atop the water. Remus and his fellow first years climbed into the boats. Remus shared a boat with Sirius, James, and a girl he didn't know. The giant had a boat to himself. He motioned forward, and the boats were off.

Rain pounded from above. Water splashed from below. Between them, Remus felt as if we were swimming in a hurricane. The wind blew him back against the edge of the boat. He closed his eyes to prevent them from stinging with cold.

"OOOooh! Look!" yelled the girl that was in the boat with Remus

Remus opened his eyes. In front of him was a castle on a slight cliff. It was enormous, with many towers and turrets. It had to be 10 stories high at least. Lights were on in many of the windows. The walls were stone. Remus gazed in wonder. Hogwarts. 

The boats passed under the very edge of the ivy-strewn cliff into a small cave. Everyone had to duck to manage. The giant was bent over double. Wood creaked as it hit the rocks and pebbles of the cave. The first years clambered out of their boats. Thunder sounded far away. The giant led them up some slippery stone steps until they were standing on the wet grass in the shadow of the castle. More rain poured down on them as they stared around. 

"This way." the giant yelled over the loud pounds of slamming water.

All the kids, Remus among them, followed him up well-kept stone steps slick from the rain. The giant looked at the group for a second, counting them. Then he lifted his hand to the giant oak doors, and knocked three times. 

Almost immediately they opened. A woman stood there, wearing long emerald-green robes. Her black hair was tight in a bun. A set of square glasses rested on her nose. She had a stern face, sharp eyes that could spot out trouble fast as a hawk.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." the giant said.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Professor McGonagall moved aside so that the first years and Hagrid could enter the castle.

The hall that Remus found himself in was amazing. A ceiling too high to see. Torches on the walls lit the entrance hall. A marble staircase led upwards. This hall was almost as impressive as the outside of the castle.

Professor McGonagall motioned for the first years to trail behind her, and swept away to a small chamber off the hall. The drone of voices could be heard from a large door across the way where, no doubt, the rest of the school already sat.

"Stay here. I will collect you when we need you." Professor McGonagall spoke to the room at large, "The Sorting will begin soon."

She closed the door behind her. Instantly the nervous children started whispering. No one yet knew how they were to be sorted.

The Sorting was how new students were put into houses, of which there were four. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. The house was like a family while your were at Hogwarts. A home away from home. You went to lessons with your house, ate with your house, and slept in the hidden dormitories of your house. This Remus knew.

The real mystery was how they were sorted. Of this Remus knew nothing. Sholto had refused to tell him, insisting that it was a better surprise if he found out for himself. (Sholto had left Hogwarts two years ago, when he was 17. He was 19 now.) But Remus felt no surprise over this, only terror. What would they have to do? Remus didn't know any magic yet. He'd barely even touched his wand. Nor had he looked too hard at any of his books before coming. What if they quizzed him? He wouldn't get Sorted at all! He'd get sent back on the train home. Plus, Sholto had told him, they did whatever it was they did to be Sorted in front of the whole school! It would be so embarrassing when Remus failed the test. He waited in petrified silence. 

After what seemed like hours, McGonagall came back to the small room. She looked around at them all, then turned swiftly on her heel, and walked out again. No one followed. McGonagall looked back, exasperated.

"Well?" she said in a slightly angered voice.

The first years got the hint and walked slowly out of the room. Remus, who was towards the back, gulped before striding after them. James flashed him a grin. Remus felt heartened.

Professor McGonagall led them into the hall across the flagged stone floor. This hall was also huge. Four long tables stood here, with a fifth up on a raised platform. Gray and cloudy was the ceiling, which Remus knew reflected the sky outside. The students sat at the first four, the teachers at the fifth. McGonagall took the first years up on the raised platform, facing the students with their backs to the teachers. In front of them, on a tall three legged stool, sat a very old, very frayed wizard's hat. The black hat had many patches and a few rips. 

Everyone stared at the hat. The audience looked expectant. Most of the teachers looked mildly interested. The headmaster looked eager. The first years looked scared to death.

A slit near the brim of the hat opened wide, and it started to sing:

Hello good sirs and ladies.

How do you do?

I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat.

Very nice to meet you.

You've come to this school

To learn and to be taught.

But will we keep you all together?

No, I think not.

Too many students in a classroom

The teachers couldn't teach.

So now I shall sort you 

Excuse me if I preach.

To Gryffindor some shall go

The bravest of the houses

Those Gryffindors are daring, yes.

They never run like mouses.

Perhaps you'll go to Hufflepuff,

Where dwell the loyal.

Hufflepuffs are just, true, patient,

And do not mind toil.

Maybe you'll be in Ravenclaw

With the quick-minded and smart.

Of all the houses, it's Ravenclaw

Who take their learning to heart.

Perchance you'll end up in Slytherin

With those that have great skill

It's cleverness and craftiness 

That gives Slytherins the biggest thrill.

There you have it

That's my rhyme

So figure out your house

Now it's choosing time.

Put me on your head

Sit here on this stool

And I shall decide for you

Your place in this big school. 

The hat finished it's song, it's ripped mouth closing once more. Applause burst forth from the students, with a smattering from the teachers. The Sorting Hat bowed to each table, and stood still and silent once more.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. They just had to try on the hat, and it would tell you your house. This was so much easier than what Remus had been expecting. 

But it seemed as though the hat didn't have a place for him. Remus knew he wasn't smart or brave or clever or loyal. He didn't fit in any of the houses, so it seemed.

McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment, called off a name (Acodeecra, Timothy), and gestured the boy forward. Shaking and shivering, Timothy placed the hat on his head. It sat there for about 40 seconds, before shouting out "HUFFLEPUFF!" 

Remus shivered as he watched Arama, Phyllis become a Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, was the kind of person you could shiver from. He was one of those pure-blood maniacs. One of those people who thought only pure-blood wizards should be taught. If Remus was put in Slytherin, Sholto would die from laughing. The thought of it made Remus chuckle under his breath. A half-breed in that pure-blood's house.

"Azala, Bella."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bedra, Emily."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius stumbled forward, looking slightly pale. He gulped as he sat on the wooden stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. IT sank right down over Sirius's eyes. The hat was silent for a while, obviously thinking. Then…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Siruis breathed with relief. He yanked the hat off, and went to go sit with the other Gryffindors. Professor McGongall continued with the Sorting.

"Brocklehurst, Sam."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Emilia."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Frank."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Caterwall, Brandon."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Debers, Don."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dolvin, Tom."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Evans, Lily"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus stared over his shoulder at the teachers' table. Sitting at one end was the giant, Hagrid. Directly in the center was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. He was wearing midnight blue robes, and his usual half-moon spectacles in front of those brilliantly blue eyes. Remus knew him, though not well. Dumbledore had come to the Lupins' house two days ago to tell them that Remus had indeed been excepted. He had come in person to their small ramshackle cottage to tell them, because that was the kind of person Dumbledore was. A nice man who always looked for ways to please everyone. Remus snapped out of his contemplation just in time to hear McGonagall call his name.

"Lupin, Remus."

Taking a deep breath, Remus strode forward. He took his seat on the stool. Professor McGonagall gave him the tiniest of smiles as she put the hat on his head.

Remus suddenly saw only black. He realized it was the inside of the hat, and waited for something to happen.

"Ah, difficult." said a voice in his ear, "You seem to have most of the qualities of a Ravenclaw, but also those of Hufflepuff. There's intelligence, loyalty, and bravery. Not to mention, cunning. Yes, devious, aren't you? But I suppose that has something to do with the breed in you." Remus gulped.

The hat continued, "Well, have you any preferences? The ability to make up one's own mind is a valuable trait. It is often the conscious decision one makes that proves their power."

'You want me to decide? Well, then I want to be a Gryffindor. But I'm not brave enough.' Remus thought.

"Never doubt yourself, sir. Your capability to cope with the monthly transformations confirms that you are indeed courageous. GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus heard the hat shout out the last word. He pulled the hat off his head, wondering how long he had been wearing it. It seemed as though his Sorting had taken ages. 

Jumping off the stool, he strolled over to the Gryffindor table, and took the empty seat on Sirius's left side.

"Good show, mate." said the taller boy, patting Remus on the back.

"Malfoy, Felco."

A pale bleach-blond haired boy swaggered up to the stool. He sat down, and let the hat be placed on his head. After practically 2 minutes…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

The boy seemed staggered as he took his place at the Hufflepuff table. His face was twice as pale as before. But the Sorting continued.

"Nepper, Mimi." McGonagall continued.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nolan, Jessica."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Omes, Amer." 

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Pettigrew, Peter."

A short boy clearly shaking from head to toe walked forward. He tripped and fell before he got to the stool. Standing up and dusting off, he smiled weakly and took his place on the seat. McGonagall positioned the hat on his head. It went down to his neck, covering his whole face. It seemed to Remus that it was a hazard. After about a minute…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus considered that the hat could see deep inside if it saw courage in this boy. Peter ran down to the table, sitting down opposite Remus. James was up next.

"Potter, James."

James walked forward, obviously trying not to show his fear. But his green-tinged face and shaking hands gave him away. The hat barely touched his head, when it called out:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Looking extremely pleased, James gave the hat back to McGonagall, and ran down to the Gryffindor table. He sat on Sirius's right side.

"I knew it! I knew I'd get into this house. Now, Siruis, you were a surprise. I thought you'd go to Slytherin." James joked.

Sirius gave a slight cough. He turned away from James, watching the remaining students get sorted with a angry expression. James must of realized he had upset Sirius, because he too silently watched the Sorting.

Across from Remus, that boy, Peter Pettigrew, looked worried. Remus shrugged and looked hungrily at the golden plates in front of him. That one pumpkin pastie had only managed to whet his appetite. He was starving.

"Snape, Severus." 

A boy with shoulder-length greasy black hair shivered up to the stool. He seemed completely terrified. Sirius and James both gave a look of disgust. Remus shrugged again, and watched as Severus put on the hat. After barely 20 seconds…

"SLYTHERIN!"

It seemed this proved James and Sirius's thoughts. They turned away from the new Slytherin, noses up. Remus couldn't see what was such a problem with Snape. Besides the fact that he was a Slytherin, and that his hygiene wasn't the best, he didn't seem so bad.

"Tomas, Isiac."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Finally with "Zaberith, Jenny." (who was a Ravenclaw) the Sorting ended. Dumbledore stood up at the High Table. What little talking had come up between the end of the Sorting and now faded away. Dumbledore stared around at them all, a smile plastered on his face.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. For some of you, this is your first welcome. For most of you, it is one of many. A smart man knows when to make speeches. I'm not a smart man, but I know it's feast time. Please enjoy."

He sat down again. Everyone in the hall clapped. Remus smiled. Dumbledore sure was an interesting person. Remus looked around for a waiter or someone to serve the feast.

"How do we get the food?" asked Remus.

Sirius sniggered. He pointed at the table.

"Look down, goof." James said.

Remus did so, letting his mouth fall open. The golden platters in front of him which had recently been empty, were now full of all sorts of food. 

Since the Lupins weren't exactly rolling in money, Remus had never eaten his fill. He'd never starved, Sholto had seen to that. But he'd never gone to bed completely full. Now, what with the mountains of food on every plate, Remus knew he was about to experience his first ever over-full stomachache.

There were mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, French fries, hamburgers, roasted chicken, ham, sliced turkey, stew, roast beef, chicken-fried steak, spinach, peas, carrots, fried fish, and tiny little ham, turkey, and cheese finger sandwiches.

Piling a little of everything on his plate, Remus settled down to listen to the chatter from the table, with his fork in his mouth already.

"Did you see that new broomstick?" a black boy sitting next to Peter Pettigrew asked the table at large.

"You mean that new Silver Arrow 150?" asked a girl to Remus's left.

"It looks so cool!" said a small boy sitting three seats down from James.

"I think it's a neat-looking broom." said a sandy-haired girl sitting across from Sirius.

"Neat-looking?!" Sirius asked, astounded, "You think the new Silver Arrow 150 is NEAT-LOOKING!? It's only the best damn broom ever!"

"Yah!" piped up Pettigrew.

"No need for language!" the sandy-haired girl answered.

Once everyone had had their fill of the main course the plates emptied themselves, and filled with desserts. Cubes of ice cream in all 31 flavors, pies of every sort, puddings, little mini cakes, jam doughnuts, treacle tart (whatever that is), Jell-O, fudge…it just seemed to go on and on. 

As the food turned to dessert, the talk turned to Quidditch. Remus knew very little about the aerial sport. All he knew was that it was played on broomsticks with four balls, and fourteen players.

"Man, did you see that match between Ireland and Transylvania? That was gold, that was." Sirius said loudly, slamming his fist on the table and spilling a bowl of hot fudge topping.

"Watch it!" the sandy-haired girl yelled as she jumped up to avoid the chocolate puddle.

"What about the one between us and the States? That was such a good game!" chatted James.

Remus listened to the Quidditch talk as he fell into a slight daze, dizzy with tiredness and full of wonderful food. His head was resting on his hand, and when he blinked it seemed to take a considerably longer time.

After forever came and went, the desserts disappeared as well. Dumbledore stood up to give his usual beginning-of-the-year speech, and the talk died down. Dumbledore gave a slight cough to clear his throat.

"Before you head to those comfortable four-poster beds of yours, I do have a few notices to make. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest on the edges of the grounds is, well, forbidden. I don't advise you enter it, unless you have a death-wish. Secondly, the caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that there is no magic in the corridors. All disobeyers of this rule will be punished-."

"And don't think I won't catch you!" called a disgruntled looking man from the back of the hall. Remus hadn't noticed him until now. This man, most likely the caretaker himself, stared around at the kids, eyes narrowed, with a fluffy white cat at his feet. 

"I'm sure you will, Mr. Filch." Dumbledore added absent-mindedly to the man in the back, "Thirdly, a new tree has been planted on the Hogwarts grounds. It is most commonly known as the Whomping Willow. I ask you not to go near it, as it is not the nicest tree. Thank you. Jaa-ne." 

Dumbledore sat down, leaving the students in confusion for a minute, but they applauded him anyways. There was a scraping of wood on stone as the students got up. The teachers stood as well, most of them stretching. A crowd formed at the door. Remus was just about to join this crowd, when Dumbledore stopped him.

"May I speak to you for a moment, Remus?" he asked.

"Um, sure." Remus said, as he followed Dumbledore through the hall to a door past the High Table.

They entered a room with a warm fire roaring in the hearth. It had paintings of different wizards and witches on it's walls. Remus looked around as he walked to the wall opposite the fire, leaning against it. Dumbledore took a deep breath, standing slightly to one side of Remus. He ordered all the people in the portraits to leave momentairely, and that tipped Remus off.

"Mr. Lupin, I am very glad to have you here at Hogwarts. But as you know, certain things must be taken care of." Dumbledore looked him straight in the eye as he spoke, "I am talking of coarse, of your monthly transformations."

Both Remus and Dumbledore looked up briefly after this statement, as though assuring that they were the only ones involved in this conversation.

"On the 24th of this month, you will report to Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse. She will give you instructions on what to do." Dumbledore smiled at him, a long lasting smile, "The staff has been informed."

"Yes, of coarse. Thank you so much, Professor." Remus bowed his head slightly as he spoke.

"You are very welcome. Now don't fall behind in your lessons, alright? We can't have that. I talked most of the teachers into giving you an extra day to turn in papers on those nights."

"Oh, that's alright. I'll manage."

Dumbledore smiled at him again. "Yes I'm sure you will. Run along now, up to your dormitory."

Remus turned, exiting the room. He made his way back across through the Great Hall, and into the entrance hall. Then he stopped, unsure of where to go next. He had no clue where the Gryffindor common room was. But that had been arranged for him. A 5th year girl stepped out of the shadows. She had a silver badge pinned to her black robes with a capital letter P on it.

"Remus Lupin, I presume?" she said in a pompous voice.

"You presume correctly." Remus said cheerily.

"I have been asked to take you up to the Gryffindor common room. Follow me please." she turned sharply on her heel, and walked up the marble staircase across from the Great Hall.

"What's your name?" Remus asked after a minute of silence climbing stairs.

"Mine? It is Sherry. Sherry Trump." she told him, pulling aside a tapestry to reveal a hidden staircase.

"That's a nice name." Remus thought aloud.

"Do you really think so? People always make fun of me for it." 

"Really? That's mean."

"Yes it is." after a pause, "Remus Lupin is a nice name as well."

"Thank you." 

They had reached a hallway ending in a depiction of a fat lady in a pink dress. Sherry walked up to this picture, and spoke to it.

"Remember this now, Remus. The password is Fallen Angel."

As she spoke the portrait in front of them swung open. Behind it was a hole leading to a circular room with red decorations. There were tables and chairs, squashy armchairs close to the fireplace, and two spyral staircases leading upwards.

"Wow." Remus commented.

Sherry gazed at him for a moment, before ducking into the common room. Remus followed her. The room was empty, except for a few bags left by the portrait hole. The Fat Lady closed behind them. 

"Honestly, it's only the first day! How could they already be messing up the common room?" she turned back to Remus, "The boys' staircase is to the left. If you go up it, you will see-" but she was cut short.

"Remus! What's up?" James and Sirius came running down the stairs.

"Will you please go back upstairs? It is late. You need to be in bed." Sherry told them.

"There isn't a curfew for the common room!" Sirius told her defiantly.

"Watch it! You're talking to a Prefect."

"So?" said Sirius.

"Tuh! Nevermind!" she turned angrily away from them and marched up the right staircase. Halfway up she stopped, "Remus, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. But don't bring your friends around."

And she slammed a door somewhere up the staircase. Remus looked after her, his head turned to one side. But Sirius and James weren't about to let him be.

"Why did the headmaster want to talk to you?" James asked.

"Are you in trouble already?" Sirius joked, seemingly impressed.

"No, it's…nothing. It's nothing. It doesn't matter. A mix-up, that's all." Remus shrugged, hoping he sounded genuine.

James and Sirius didn't seem convinced. However they pressed the matter no further. Instead they led him away up the staircase to their dormitory.

It was a rather plain room. There were 5 four-poster beds with black sheets and blankets. Each hung with dark red curtains of velvet. Remus was exhausted. He barely managed to struggle out of his clothing, and into his pajamas. But he did. And before he had remembered his promise to write to Sholto, he was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, it's a start. Not bad, I guess. My friends seem to love it. You wouldn't believe how long it took to write, but what can you do? The Sorting Hat's song alone took one night (it must be my lack of writing skills, as well as my lack of rhyming skills). Teehee! Can anyone guess where that password came from? Put it in a review if you think you can! Please R&R, after all the work I put in this. I do except flames, though they are not wanted. But if you must flame me, burn me up. Shout out to all my buddies! Peace. (zzzzzzzz…D.A.G. soo tired…) Signing off. 


	2. Classes

Chapter 2: Friends & Enemies

__

Dear Sholto,

I'M IN GRYFFINDOR! Amazing, don' t you think?

The classes here are impossible. I don' t think I know enough to get through more than one week. My first Potions lesson, which was on Wednesday, was a complete failure. I almost burnt down our classroom, a hard thing to do considering it's stone. Luckily Professor Riossburg, the Potions teacher, didn't know it was me. He thought he just left his wand in the cauldron. Thank god he's so absent-minded.

And my History lesson was a bore. The teacher, Professor Binns, just read from his notes while we were copying. I hope it gets better next lesson. Everyone was asleep. I mean they were snoring! And he didn't even notice!

The subject I really want to study isn't until tomorrow. Isn't that just the luck? I can't wait to start Defense Against the Dark Arts. Some of the older students are already plunging into their lessons. I saw a few sitting by the fire last night, writing papers on werewolves. It took a lot to keep myself from looking to see what they learned.

Other then the lessons, things are going great around here. I got two friends who are the best. Their names are Sirius Black, and James Potter.

I got to wrap this up. The bell's about to ring, and I don't want to be late. Send mom my love.

Write back soon,

Remus J. Lupin

P.S. Dumbledore says he set up everything.

Remus scrambled up from under the willow tree, grabbed his bag, stuffed the note inside, and headed off to his next class. That class happened to be Herbology, so he was very near.

"Hey Remus. Where ya been all afternoon?" called James as they met at the greenhouse door.

"Oh just writing a letter home. They'll be worried about me." Remus told the other two.

"Already? Must be protective. I mean, it's only the first week." Sirius said.

"I suppose so." Remus muttered. He didn't say anything else until they had entered the greenhouse and taken their seat at one of the long benches. Across from them, two girls and a boy sat down. One of them, the girl, was a Gryffindor they knew. The other two were apparently from Hufflepuff, as that was the house they were having Herbology with.

"Good afternoon. I am your teacher, Professor Sprout." the woman standing at the end of the room told them. Her fly-away gray hair was covered in a thin layer of dirt. She wore black robes, as did every teacher and student at Hogwarts. The blue painted fingernails appeared to have several years' worth of dirt and fertilizer underneath.

"Good morning Prof. Sprout." chimed the Hufflepuff half of the class. Prof. Sprout was the Head of Hufflepuff house, so some of the students knew her already. Sprout quickly called role, barely stopping to accept each student's "Here." Then she plunged into the lesson.

"Today we will be observing the rules of this class. Please put wands and books away. You will only need your minds. Though, I doubt most of you brought those." Prof. Sprout's eyes steadied on James and some Hufflepuff who were making a deal on trick wands.

"Sorry, ma'am." James quickly apologized, shoving the wands back into the other boy's hand. The professor gave him a smile, but as soon as she had turned her back James and the Hufflepuff kid were once again haggling.

"Four Galleons! That's insane! I won't pay a Knut over eighteen Sickles."

The remainder of the time was spent taking notes on Herbology safety. It was extremely boring, and seemed to go on forever. The class was double. Remus later realized his writing took a slant half way down the page. This was probably due to the fact that some strange plant "awoke" and started spitting fire and smoke across the greenhouse half way through the lesson. Prof. Sprout handled it, explaining that it was "just a baby" and it was teething. Most of the students calmed down after this. Remus figured that if that's what it's like as a baby, he didn't want to see it as an adult.

The bell rang which gave the plant another reason to spout flames and smolder. Remus couldn't leave fast enough. He pulled his bag over his shoulder, and walked out of the greenhouse, ducking a fresh fire arrow. Remus was walking up the stone steps into the school when he realized Sirius and James were not with him. He waited for them, leaning against the great oak door. He didn't have to wait long. The two troublemakers showed up five minutes later, just as a bang was heard and three huge jets of flame spurted out of the greenhouse door. Concealed inside were a few prank wands. There was no doubt what they had been doing. James's bag was still smoking.

Dinner was a enjoyable event. James kept throwing the fake wands he had acquired from the Hufflepuff boy out across the table. As soon as they hit they would burst, or change into something else. Girls would squeal as a giant rat burst to life right in their goblet of pumpkin juice. Eventually James paid the price for his antics. Sirius stole a wand out of James's bag, which was lying under the table. Half way through his mashed potatoes, a loud boom and a cloud of smoke covered James. When it cleared, James had potatoes all over his face and robes. Everyone laughed, even James. It was around then that Professor McGonagall decided to find out what the cause of the commotion at the Gryffindor table was. James kicked his bag out of sight.

Remus got his first example of James and Sirius's ability at innocent faces. Both pretended that they had been as much surprised at the sudden explosions and appearance of rubber animals as the rest of the table. Keeping to that thing known only as the school-yard code, no one ratted them out. So Prof. McGonagall was forced to return to the High table and forget about it. Remus, James, and Sirius shared a wicked grin.

After dinner Remus ran up to the Owlery to deliver his letter to Sholto. Picking out a large barn owl, he slipped across the straw strewn floor to the pane-less window. Remus quickly attached the folded and bent piece of parchment to the owl's leg. The bird took flight with a ruffle of wings. Remus watched it go.

The sun was setting just out of sight of this window. Pink and orange and gold spattered the sky. Silver light gilded the edges of the leaves on the trees of the Forbidden Forest. The forest…it certainly was a strange place. Remus had already heard rumors of what lived in there. He had no desire to see any of those creatures up close. Vampires…trolls…giant spiders…..werewolves…

It was awhile before Remus snapped out of his daydream about the forest's contents. When he did, the sky had turned inky blue-black. Little patches of stars shone here and there. Clouds scudded across the whole scene. Far in the distance, the last light of the sun shone over a hill for a instant before it went out. Remus jumped up, for he had been half asleep on the window ledge. In fact he jumped up so fast he hit his head on the top of the window.

"Ouch!" he yelled, rubbing his head.

Remus quickly ran out the door of the Owlery and down the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. He reached it in eight minutes.

"Fallen Angel." Remus wheezed. The Fat Lady swung open, and he dashed inside.

"Where were you, Remus? We were just about to duck out and find you. It's curfew in ten minutes!" Sirius shouted at him from a table in the corner.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep." Remus admitted.

"Fell asleep?! Gosh, how thick can you be?" James shook his head sadly, "It's not like you don't sleep at night. I know you're asleep. You snore worse then my old uncle Alfred."

Two snickers reached Remus's ears. It was then that he noticed Peter Pettigrew, that boy who couldn't think of his own sentences, was sitting with the other two. Remus sat down, pulled out his Charms book, a quill, ink, and parchment, and began to write.

An hour later all that was written on the pale parchment was _Wand Movements: Whether to Flick or Swish_. Nothing else could be found within Remus's blank mind. Looking at the clock, Remus saw it was nearly eleven o' clock. He decided this particular essay could wait until tomorrow. The ink, quill, and book went back into the bag.

"Going up to bed, are we?" James asked, stacking up his last card. He had been building card castles, saying houses were beneath him, since Remus had started his work. Sirius was trying to blow them over every time James turned. Both of them had finished their work early. It seemed that neither of the boys ever had homework. They finished it so quickly, they always had time for card castles.

"Yes. I'm tired." Remus told them.

"What, after that three hour nap hidden in the castle somewhere?" Sirius asked, blowing hard at the pillar card of James's card castle. It toppled over, sending cards everywhere.

Remus ignored the taunt. He started up the boys' staircase. He was about halfway up when Peter called to him.

"You act as though you were sick, sleeping all the time. Are you alright?"

Remus stopped his movement. A fear that they would find out gripped him. It showed in his shaking hand resting on the banister. But it passed. How could they find out? It was impossible.

"I'm fine. Just real lethargic." Remus breathed softly.

"If you say so." the three boys turned back to their card castle, James and Peter starting to rebuild it. Sirius lay back in his chair, waiting to destroy it again.

Remus climbed into his four poster, barely slipping of his day clothes. This lack of energy was common for him. It started about 20 days before the full moon each time. Remus never had a complete amount of energy.

After about ten minutes under the wool covers Remus fell asleep.

Okay. I know this is a lot shorter than the first chapter, and I know it's been 6 months since my last update. I was just too busy with school and other stories. I kinda realized that the 16-page first chapter was a fluke. I can never write that much for one chapter again. I'm sorry. But I finally added this second chapter, so woohoo! I swear I'll come back and write more soon. Thank you to This parrot has ceased to be (what an interesting penname), my only reviewer. I'm glad you took the time to review. Thank you to any reviewers of this chapter. v


End file.
